Entre silencios
by Nanamiii
Summary: Después de volver de El Cairo, no sucedían muchas cosas fuera de lo normal. Aun así, llamadas como ésta ponían a Noriaki a pensar lo peor. Por suerte, solía estar equivocado. JotaKak


—¿Kakyoin? —se oyó del otro lado de la bocina del teléfono.

—¡Jotaro! —respondió. Recibir un llamado de Kujo era, por decir poco, inusual.

—¿Estás libre? ¿Podrías venir a casa?

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

—Sí… —dijo vacilante.

Noriaki supo que, para que Jotaro no fuera directo al grano, el asunto que evitaba nombrar debía de ser importante. Le aseguró que estaría allí en unos minutos y, luego de despedirse, avisó a sus padres a dónde iría, se calzó y salió hacia la residencia Kujo.

El calor y la humedad casi lo golpearon al salir a la calle. No eran nada comparado con el sol abrasador del desierto, eso lo sabía muy bien por experiencia; pero aun así la tentación de quedarse en casa hasta que se hiciera de noche lo sedujo unos instantes. Pero no: Jotaro lo necesitaba. Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para armarse de valentía y se puso en marcha.

No quería admitir que estaba un poco preocupado. Desde que habían vuelto de El Cairo, él y Jotaro no habían vivido más que el día a día de estudiantes comunes y corrientes, con el ocasional contacto con el señor Joestar, Polnareff y Avdul para saber cómo estaban. Hasta ahora, todo había sido paz. No obstante, la travesía para salvar a Holy le había demostrado que en el mundo existía un abanico de posibilidades y de realidades que jamás podría imaginarse; como los Stands, el _Hamon_ que poseía Joseph Joestar o los vampiros aztecas sobre los que éste les había contado. Entre más recordaba, más se preocupaba.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano al estómago. El viaje había sido peligroso de principio a fin, pero el puñetazo de DIO era lo que le había hecho sentir la fría respiración de la muerte en la nuca. Para animarse, recordó también el chiste de mal gusto que Polnareff le había hecho comparándolo con una dona. Los demás lo habían criticado duramente, pero, en perspectiva, poder reírse de lo que había pasado era un lujo del que no habría podido disfrutar de estar muerto.

Su hilo de pensamientos se interrumpió al ver que ya estaba llegando a su destino. Jotaro lo esperaba frente al portal de la gran residencia Kujo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Cuando lo vio llegar, dio una última pitada, tiró la colilla y, con un "ven, tengo que mostrarte algo", le hizo un gesto a Noriaki para que lo acompañara.

Atravesaron la silenciosa casona sin pronunciar palabra y Noriaki se preguntó si Holy estaría allí. Tal vez no, o tal vez Jotaro no le habría dicho que tenían visitas para evitarle una nueva preocupación a su madre. Éste demostraba su amor por Holy de una manera muy… Jotaro. No había otra forma de definirlo.

Cruzaron los jardines y habitaciones (Noriaki no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al pasar por aquella sala del té donde Jotaro le había removido el brote parásito de DIO) y finalmente llegaron al dormitorio de Jotaro.

—Esto es lo que quería mostrarte —dijo por fin el dueño de la casa. Se acercó a una de las esquinas de la habitación y allí estaba: dentro de una caja, un gatito blanco y negro dormía plácidamente sobre un enorme suéter arrugado.

—¿Un gato? —preguntó Noriaki, todavía sin entender del todo por qué Jotaro lo necesitaba tanto—. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está enfermo?

—No que yo sepa.

—¿Lastimado?

—No…

—¿...Tiene un Stand?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo encontré cuando volvía a casa esta mañana. No sabía qué hacer con él.

—Un momento —dijo Noriaki, empezando a entender el porqué había sido llamado—. ¿Me pediste que viniera porque no sabías qué hacer con un gatito? ¿De verdad?

—Pues… ¿Sí?

Noriaki no lo hizo con maldad, pero de verdad no pudo evitar reírse. Él, Jotaro Kujo, cuyo Star Platinum contaba con la fuerza bruta de un huracán, con la precisión de una máquina y con la capacidad de detener el tiempo, necesitaba ayuda con un minino que había rescatado. A Noriaki todo le resultaba graciosamente surreal.

—¡Oye! ¡No te rías, Kakyoin! ¡Realmente no sé qué hacer con él! —se quejó visiblemente conmocionado.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Jotaro —se disculpó todavía entre risas—. Es que pensé que había pasado algo más bien… No sé, que había quedado un vástago de DIO o algo.

—Lamento haberte hecho preocupar… —dijo luego de un breve silencio.

—No hay problema —contestó ya completamente relajado.

Reparando en que el gatito se había despertado (seguramente luego de su carcajada), Noriaki lo tomó en brazos: apenas necesitaba dos manos para sostenerlo. El animalito no tardó en ponerse a ronronear a gusto.

—¿Sabe tu madre que lo trajiste a casa?

—No.

Noriaki sonrió. Estaba seguro de que era para evitar que Holy lo llamara un buen chico o algo así. Ya varias veces lo había visto sonrojarse en situaciones similares.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con él?

—No lo sé. Esperaba que tú pudieras ayudarme con eso.

Con un "Hmm" Noriaki sopesó sus opciones. Pensó en llevárselo a casa, pero su madre era alérgica. No tenía muchos más familiares cercanos a quién preguntarles tampoco, y Jotaro era la única persona a la que consideraba su amigo.

—¿Y si le preguntas a alguna de las chicas que te saludan todas las mañanas?

—Lo aceptarían sólo porque yo se lo estaría pidiendo —Jotaro le dirigió una mirada azul cargada de obviedad—, no porque realmente fueran a cuidar de él. De ninguna manera.

—Es verdad.

Jotaro tomó su paquete de cigarrillos y salió de la habitación para encenderlo. Se sentó sobre el piso de madera del porche, y Noriaki decidió acompañarlo e imitarlo. Notó que el sol ya estaba por ponerse. Eso significaba que la temperatura no tardaría en bajar un poco, afortunadamente.

Por unos minutos, Jotaro se dedicó a fumar y él a mimar al gatito; no se dijeron nada.

Jotaro era la única persona con la que se podía estar cómodo totalmente en silencio. Su figura enorme y su mirada tajante podían intimidar al principio, pero, una vez que lo conocías bien —algo que no era fácil de lograr, mucho menos que Jotaro te dejase conocerlo— su presencia se convertía en una de las más acogedoras. Noriaki creía que aquello era debido al lazo que habían forjado: cuando sabes con absoluta seguridad que puedes confiarle la vida a otra persona, las palabras no son necesarias. Los silencios no son realmente vacíos, sino que son un pacto de amistad, un voto de intimidad que no tienen por qué ser llenados con palabras y formalismos vacuos.

Le gustaba su relación con Jotaro. Noriaki siempre se había sentido apartado y solo, distinto al resto. Mas con Kujo podía ser él mismo sin la necesidad de poner máscaras para complacer a los demás. Claro que también estaban el señor Joestar, Polnareff y Avdul: pero ellos eran adultos con sus propias vidas ya encaminadas (y, además, cada uno estaba en un rincón diferente del mundo), mientras que ellos eran los únicos dos estudiantes de secundaria. En ese sentido, Noriaki y Jotaro compartían algo único en el universo. No había otras dos personas como ellos y su vínculo, ni las habría jamás.

—¿Por qué no te lo quedas tú? —habló finalmente, elevando al gatito y acariciándolo entre las orejas—. Aquí tienes espacio más que suficiente, y creo que tu madre no tendrá problema alguno. Es más, creo que le encantará.

—No… no creo que esté preparado para tener una mascota —respondió dubitativo—. Es mucha responsabilidad.

Noriaki rió.

—Es un _gato_ , Jotaro, no un hijo —Acto seguido, su amigo lo empujó apenas con el codo.

—Hoy estás particularmente risueño —observó. Noriaki sabía que no se lo decía a modo de reproche.

—¿O tú estás particularmente sensible? —bromeó.

Jotaro acercó el cigarrillo a sus labios, pero Noriaki sabía que era para taparse la boca y ocultar su sonrisa. Era una de sus tantas mañas. Decidió no seguir molestándolo, por las dudas.

—¿Qué haces para mantenerlo entretenido? Siendo tan pequeño, de seguro tiene energía de sobra.

Star Platinum se materializó entre ambos y Jotaro lo utilizó para arrancar una hoja larga y verde de una de las tantas plantas del jardín. Sosteniéndola entre el pulgar y el índice, el Stand la movió de un lado a otro. Eso hizo que el instinto de depredador del gatito se activase al instante, por lo que saltó de los brazos de Noriaki para ponerse a jugar.

Callados, nuevamente se dedicaron sólo a ver al Stand y al animalito jugar. Allí fue cuando Noriaki reparó en la expresión de Star Platinum:

—La estás pasando bien, ¿eh? —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Jotaro levantó una ceja en señal de incomprensión. Noriaki sólo tuvo que hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia Star Platinum, quien se hallaba muy concentrado en su labor de entretener al nuevo huésped y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Oh, ya cállate.

Lejos de enojarse e imitando a su Stand, Jotaro le sonrió anchamente —esta vez sin ocultarlo— como pocas veces lo hacía, y Noriaki tuvo que apartar la vista con disimulo: sabía que podía perderse en esa sonrisa y en esos mares que Jotaro tenía por ojos si los miraba mucho tiempo. Odiaba cuando le pasaba eso. No sólo porque hacía de aquellos maravillosos silencios algo incómodo, sino porque también estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos de amistad habían mutado a algo más.

Sinceramente, tenía miedo. Miedo de arruinar aquel lazo único e irremplazable que tenía con Jotaro. Hasta había llegado a odiarse a sí mismo por contaminar esos sentimientos de amistad y confianza con algo más. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse de esa manera? ¿Por qué con Jotaro?

Era como si sus sentimientos, al mutar, se corrompieran o se profanasen. Le recordaban a la imagen de su propia ropa manchándose de sangre: ésta avanzaba lenta pero segura entre la tela, augurando un futuro fatal.

Si hubiera muerto, le habría dado lo mismo al fin y al cabo. ¿Pero estropear su amistad con Jotaro por sentimientos que no correspondían? Si arruinaba ese lazo, seguiría con vida y lo lamentaría para siempre: nunca encontraría otro vínculo que se le asemejara. No quería perderlo, no a Jotaro, no a una de las pocas personas que realmente lo entendían; no a la persona que más quería.

—¿Kakyoin? ¿Estás bien?

La voz de su amigo lo trajo nuevamente a tierra. Noriaki parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreírle.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Últimamente estás distraído —Se encogió ligeramente de hombros mientras cogía otro cigarrillo—. Por eso.

—Oh, no es nada. Pero, ¿y tú? —preguntó para desviar la conversación a un punto más seguro—. Nunca te he visto fumar tanto.

Jotaro se volvió a encoger de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto. Noriaki tomó nota mental: debía ser más cuidadoso si quería que las cosas siguieran como estaban.

Reparando en que el gatito se agotaría si seguía jugando así, Star Platinum lo tomó en brazos para devolvérselo a el pelirrojo. Éste mimó al animalito, quien volvió a ronronear placenteramente. El silencio íntimo, que peligraba, volvió a asentarse entre los jóvenes.

¿Qué hacer? Si callaba, Jotaro repararía en que algo no andaba bien como lo había hecho recién. Pero, si empezaba a llenar ese silencio con comentarios superficiales, Jotaro también se daría cuenta. No era estúpido. Y por ello le aterraba que tarde o temprano se diera cuenta de la verdad.

Sólo le haría falta un traspié, una reacción o una palabra para que todo se desmoronara. Tarde o temprano ocurriría: algún día él o Hierophant Green —que, por suerte, no era tan expresivo como Star Platinum— delatarían qué callaba, y Jotaro le encontraría el sentido a todos esos momentos en los cuales la extrañeza había vibrado entre los dos.

—Se ha dormido —dijo Jotaro.

Despertando de su maraña de pensamientos, Noriaki miró al gatito: en efecto se hallaba durmiendo luego de la sesión de caricias que le había hecho.

Se puso de pie lentamente para no despertarlo y se dirigió, seguido de cerca por el dueño de la casa, al dormitorio para volver a ponerlo en su cajita. Él y Jotaro se agacharon delante de ésta, Noriaki colocó al animalito con cuidado y le dio una última caricia sobre el lomo.

Fue un momentoen el que intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice, y, en el siguiente, el rostro de Jotaro reflejó una seriedad atípica o una angustia profunda. Noriaki lo vio con claridad en su expresión. Se preguntó si Jotaro ya se habría dado cuenta de qué le sucedía, y empezó a temer lo peor. Sin embargo, ni en sus más alocados sueños hubiera visto venir el beso.

En otro momento, el resabio de los cigarrillos lo hubiera asqueado. No obstante, era tal su aturdimiento, que sólo sentía el zumbido de sus pensamientos alborotarse, sin entender del todo qué había pasado. La quedada había tomado un rumbo inesperado y su mundo se había puesto de cabeza.

Los segundos parecieron eones, o quizá el tiempo se había detenido. Tratándose de Jotaro y de Star Platinum, hasta podía ser el caso. Se separó de Noriaki con lentitud y lo miró apenado; su rostro, una paleta compuesta del rosa de sus mejillas, del verde de sus ojos y de la aflicción que llevaba a flor de piel.

—Lo siento —dijo con gravedad—. No sabía cómo decírtelo, pero quería que lo supieras. De seguro que ya te habías dado cuenta igualmente, porque no he sido exactamente disimulado.

La única reacción con la que el cuerpo de Noriaki supo responder fue elevar las cejas. Todavía no terminaba de digerir que todo el miedo que había albergado y esos sentimientos ocultos en los últimos meses habían sido en vano, cuando no un obstáculo y una pérdida de tiempo. Es decir, ¿Jotaro se encontraba en la misma situación que él?

Ante el silencio (uno completamente opuesto al cómodo e íntimo), Jotaro se rascó la nuca.

—Espero no haber arruinado nuestra amistad —agregó—. No quisiera ocultarte nada porque eres importante para mí, pero tampoco me gustaría perderte. No quiero perderte.

Eso fue todo lo que Noriaki necesitó para por fin volver a la Tierra. En un impulso, prácticamente se tiró sobre el otro para abrazarlo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Jotaro le devolvió el gesto con una mezcla de alivio y con el anhelo de algo que se ha deseado por mucho. Demasiado tiempo.

Lo inundó una sensación de familiaridad, como si ya hubiera estado allí, en los brazos de Jotaro. Como si un sueño distante, enterrado en su memoria siempre latente, se hubiera hecho realidad. Allí, además, fue cuando comprendió que el silencio íntimo era importante, sí, mas había otras cosas que debían ser plasmados en palabras:

—¿Me quieres?

—Es obvio.

—Yo también te quiero.

Y, volviendo al hábito, se dijeron todo a través de lo no dicho, tumbados sobre el suelo y sumidos en un abrazo de sentimientos nunca más ocultos. Eso, hasta que al gatito se le ocurrió unírseles.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! c:


End file.
